Sakura's Love Story
by Sunny-nn
Summary: Karena Sakura, memang di takdirkan untuk di perebutkan cowok-cowok ganteng... [warning : AU, TYPOS, OOC, HAREM!Sakura (mungkin?), Gaje, trailer fic) Narusaku, Sasusaku.


**NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**A/N ; ini masih trailer fic, semacam cuplikan gitulah,,, kalo ada yang punya ide, saran, atau couplenya, jangan ragu untuk isi di kolom review ^_^**

**PAIR ; NARUSAKU/ SASUSAKU/ GAASAKU**

**.**

**.**

**{Kehidupan Kantoran Biasa}**

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, saya pegawai pindahan dari cabang Tokyo"

.

"Bagaimana? London tidak terlalu buruk kan?"

**.**

**.**

**{Saat Cinta Menyapa}**

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kepala perusahaan Uchiha, cabang London."

.

"Aku Daniel Herald, pemilik dan orang yang mengelola perkebunan ini!"

**.**

**.**

**{Saat semua Terungkap}**

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu?"

Tentu saja… kau mengenalku, b-bodoh!

.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto, setengah Jepang. Waktu SMA pernah bersekolah disana. Dia mengganti namanya karena dia tidak suka cara orang disini mengucapkannya, haha, lucu ya?"

"Aku? Aku tunangannya!"

.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku pantat ayam sialan!"

"Entahlah… kau, mirip seseorang"

"Dia itu… seorang yang dingin dan jenius"

**.**

**.**

**{Saat kepingan-kepingan memori bermuculan}**

"YOO! Sakura-chan! Pulang sekolah nanti ada waktu? Ayo kita makan Ramen bersama! Aku yang traktir!"

Senyumnya yang mempesona…

.

"Dia akan di jodohkan dengan pewaris Uchiha"

"apa? Dia bahkan masih berumur 4 tahun!"

.

"ini orangnya, lucu ya?"

Foto itu memperlihatkan… anak kecil bersurai gelap yang sedang cemberut…

**.**

**{Cinta masa lalu yang diharapkan? Atau Bos yang di cinta?}**

"A-aku bingung Ino!"

"Yah, emang sih, keduanya tampan, kaya raya, mnnn… kau beruntung sekali Sakura!"

"B-BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!"

**.**

**{Pria pirang bermata biru laut dengan senyuman memukau}**

"Aku masih mengharapkanmu… aku masih mencintaimu! Sungguh!"

"Dasar pria gombal sialan! Kalau begitu kenapa kau punya tunangan hah?"

**.**

**{Atau Pria Dingin yang bewarna rambut dan mata senada, tapi sebenarnya manis?****}**

"aku… memiliki suatu kelebihan, yaitu ingatan fotografi, aku bisa mengingat apapun itu apa yang kurasa, apa yang kudengar… dan saat aku melihat gadis yang ada di foto ini… aku yakin aku telah jatuh cinta."

"idiot, mana ada anak berumur 4 tahun yang bisa jatuh cinta!"

**.**

**{Konflik yang seperti benang kusut}**

"S-sakura! H-hei! Kau salah paham!"

"kau! Hiks, Kau! Menciumnya di depan mata ku! Hiks, Bodoh! Pergi! Lepaskan aku! hiks, Biarkan aku pergi!"

Senyum yang mempesona itu… menutupi semuanya…

.

"Hebat juga kau berhasil mendapatkannya, kupikir dia itu kelinci yang tak bisa jinak"

"Hn"

"apa-apaan ini?"

"kau pikir aku mencintaimu?"

Mata kelam itu… begitu gelap dan kosong…

"yah, benar… mana mungkin anak berumur 4 tahun bisa jatuh cinta. Hmph"

Kenapa… air mata ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir…

**.**

**{Lari dari kenyataan, sekali lagi}**

"Hai, lama tak jumpa, kita bertemu lagi, dunia yang sempit ya?"

Ya, dunia ini benar-benar sempit

"Kau tak terlalu berbeda dari yang 3 tahun lalu, oh, bahkan 10 tahun lalu."

Kenapa harus… senyuman menawan ini lagi…

.

"Maafkan aku," pelukannya mengerat. "H-Hei! Apa-apaan k-?"

"maafkan aku," nafasnya mulai berat

"maafkan aku," tengkuk Sakura basah oleh suatu cairan.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu." Dan tak ada suara yang terdengar setelahnya.

**.**

**{Jadi, bagaimana akhirnya?}**

"jadi, bagaimana akhirnya?"

"yah… kumaafkan saja mereka, walau alasan mereka itu konyol sekali dan kekanak-kanakan"

"hmm…maksudmu dua pria yang mungucapkan kata-kata 'Aku Mencintaimu' itu konyol dan kekanakan?"

"B-bukan itu!"

**{Akhir yang baik, tapi, akankah menjadi awal yang baik juga?}**

"ibu sudah ingin menimang cucu darimu nak… sudah saatnya menikah…"

"i-ibu… tunggu lah sebentar lagi.."

.

"kenapa hubungan kita tidak ada kepastian? Kenapa kau selalu menggantungkanku?"

"a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Naruto! Aku bingung!"

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura! Tak perlu diragukan lagi! Apa jangan-jangan ada orang lain?"

"t-tidak! Bukan seperti itu!"

"benarkan? Biarkan aku menemuinya!"

.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan Sakura,"

"jika ini mengenai pelamaran, tolong tahan dulu."

"ya, Ini mengenai lamaran"

"kalau begitu tahan dulu Sasuke, ada yang ingin menemuimu."

**.**

**{Saat fakta lain bemunculan}**

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto?"

Dan mereka berpelukan, layaknya Sahabat.

"lama tak bertemu, sudah 15 tahun ya…"

Sakura ingin pingsan saat itu juga

**.**

**{Jadi bagaimana?}**

"jadi bagaimana?"

"yah… setelah itu mereka berpelukan, dan saat sudah mengerti situasi mereka saling menyerang…."

"mereka berkelahi?"

"tidak, hanya… ehm, memperebutkan aku saja…"

"waaahhhh! Aku iri sekali Sakura!"

"ck, kau ini! Sudah dulu ya Ino, aku akan menutup teleponnya, aku ada urusan"

**.**

**{Saat terlalu banyak pilihan untuk dipilih}**

"ibu lebih memilih pemuda pirang itu, dia terlihat bertanggung jawab."

"ayah lebih memilih yang bermarga Uchiha. Ayah yakin kamu pasti sudah tahu bahwa dia anak yang sempat dijodohkan denganmu kan?"

"tapi ayah dan ibu selalu mendukung yang manapun pilihanmu nak…"

Oh, ayolah…

.

"Sungguh Ino… jika aku bisa menikahi keduanya, aku akan menikahi keduanya!"

"siapa bilang tidak bisa? Nikahi saja keduanya,"

Sakura hampir saja mempertimbangkannya

**.**

**{Jalan-jalan santai untuk menjernihkan pikiran, mungkin?}**

**-Bruk-**

"aww…"

"maafkan aku,"

Uluran tangan di ulurkan seorang pria berambut merah.

Logiskah, jika tabrakan yang tidak disengaja di akhiri dengan bertukar nomor ponsel?

Rasa apa ini? Pemanis yang lain?

**.**

**{Jadi? Inikah akhirnya? Atau awal permulaan yang lain?}**

"apa menelponku malam-malam begini?"

"tadi sore, aku bertemu pemuda tampan berambut merah…"

"hm? Namanya Sabaku Gaara?"

"eh? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"dia Bos ku di kantor."

"oh, mnn…"

"Seriusan Sakura? Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"…"

"huff… lama-lama ceritamu makin membingungkan, beri tahu di warning mengenai 'harem!Sakura' ya!"

"D-DIAM KAU!"

**.**

**.**

**A/N ; WAAHHHAAAAAA GAJE BANGETTT INI KAYAKNYA BAKALAN PANJAAAAAANGGGG BANGET!**

**Oh ya, karena storynya belum dibuat, kalian boleh loh, menyumbangkan ide-ide di review! Pasti akan ku pertimbangkan! Boleh vote juga di akhir cerita Sakura jadinya sama Siapa… nanti ku hitung dan yang terbanyak akan menjadi pasangan Sakura nantinya…**

**Ehh… tapi Naruto atau Sasuke aja loh! Gaara Cuma buat pemanis aja… yang di review, jangan lupa pake alasannya juga yaaaa**

**Dan mungkin ada yang mau ngusulin pair atau karakter yang lain, untuk pemanis cerita ini?**

**RnR please? Ka-Ciao!**


End file.
